


[podremix] 3 tries at a randomized podfic mash-up

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Is there a method to this madness? Yes., Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podremix, also, spot the porn, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Random mash-ups of all my podfic bingo 2017 works, including one podfic in French, four PWPs, and one filk.





	[podremix] 3 tries at a randomized podfic mash-up

 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/3taarpmu) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c6ftqu9l2wehlwe/%5Bpodremix%5D%203%20tries%20at%20a%20randomized%20podfic%20mash-up.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c6ftqu9l2wehlwe/%5Bpodremix%5D%203%20tries%20at%20a%20randomized%20podfic%20mash-up.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “Transform an Existing Podfic” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.

 

 

First try

 

Second try

 

Third try


End file.
